The Ghostly Problem: James Potter
by Lil'ViolaXD
Summary: James Potter is dead, well...not completely anyways. No one can see his ghostly figure, until he met a five-year-old Hermione Granger-who apparently can see him. Soon, as the years go by, he becomes more solid and can allow some people to see him and soon enough, he can take a solid form. Go through the Harry Potter series with James Potter and Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! A new story I came up with…again. No summary this time, sorry. The only thing that makes a mini summary is this: James somehow survived the attack from Voldemort, but now goes into wizarding world as a ghostly figure that no one can sees-that is, until four years after the attack, he comes across a five year old Hermione Granger- who apparently can see him. Soon, as the years go by, he becomes more solid and can allow some people to see him and soon enough, he can take a solid form. Go through the Harry Potter series with James Potter and Hermione Granger. So yeah, that's the mini summary I have for you, now off to the story!**_

**Chapter One: O. M. F. G! Fate. Is. A. Fucking. Bitch!**

James Potter couldn't believe it, he survived Voldemort's attack, but is a ghostly form that no one can see.

'Well, fate's a bitch' _**(Haha, sound familiar?)**_

He didn't like the fact that Dumbledore left Harry at the Dursleys' _**(forgive me if I spelled it wrong)**_. He felt so lonely, no one can see him and he can't talk to anybody at all. He so wanted to rip Pettigrew to shreds when he found where the traitorous rat hid, but he is merely a ghost, and couldn't hit anything. He so wanted to warn the Weasleys' that 'Scabbers' is really a traitorous rat that led Voldemort to his only friends' doom. He hated how fate didn't let him move on to the 'next great adventure', and how he could only watch as horrible things happen to his friends and couldn't do anything to help them. He couldn't do anything at all. He wished he could just permanently die so he wouldn't have to see his friends suffer from his supposed death.

_**You like the beginning? I worked on some partials that will be on soon for this story…. You know what I hate? I hate it how some writers make up an awesome, epic story and they just put it on a seven-year-long hiatus, AKA, they most likely gave up on it. I just came upon one today (11/3/13), and it irritates the hell outta me! Sure, I don't post often, put at least I put some effort on my stories! I hate it… I don't think those writers put much effort in it or they just forgot the story because it isn't that important. Hope you guys don't mind reading this super long A/N… *sheepish smile* **__**Ugh! Now I have to find that story from my **_**VERY **_**long list of fanfics that I read….. And… sorry for the short chapter…. It's kind of a mini starter, I really needed you guys to know some background knowledge about this story…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow….. I never expected three reviews….. Yeah….. So I never really expect that… Anywho, I'm happy that you take you time to read this fanfic…. Oh yeah, to SuperPotterWhoLockFan: Lol, I cracked up laughing when I saw your review….. **_

_**LionsWing: Thanks! (sorry, that's all I got to say *sheepish smile*)**_

_**Now off to the story…**_

It's been four years since the attack. James still hated the fact that he is still somehow alive. He hated fate for doing this to him. He hated how Sirius was sent to Azkaban. He hated how Dumbledore is a manipulating old fraud. The old git _knew _that it was Pettigrew who was the Secret-Keeper. He _hated _how Dumbledore just plopped his Harry on the Dursley's doorstep, with only a fucking letter. He hated the way the fat pigs treated Harry. He hated them all. James was strolling in the park when a little girl with bushy brown hair ran after him, well, it seemed like it anyways.

"Excuse me, sir, do you know where this place is?" the girl said, taking care to be courteous.

'How can this girl see me? I'm a ghost figure no one can see' James was having a panic attack.

"Um….How can you see me?"

The little girl, about five years old, cocked her head to the side, confused.

"What do you mean? I can clearly see you," the little girl said.

"I'm….not sure how I'm still here really. I'm supposed to be dead."

"You must be lonely, and since I'm the only one who can see you, I'll be your friend! I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." Hermione said happily.

James stood there, dumbstruck. A little girl that is five years old can see him and just made friends with him, not caring that he is a ghost figure.

"I'm….James Potter, c'mon Hermione, let's find your house…."

_**The start of the original partial is the part where James was 'strolling through the park.' I just added a piece of writing before it…. And I forgot to do the disclaimer again… Hehe…. I will never own Harry Potter, or else the entire world will end, because I suck at writing… The ideas for this story are purely my own. I did not steal anything….. Except for the characters, 'cause they belong to J. K. Rowling XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Erm…. Okay, totally didn't expect that. I just posted my second chapter and it already has three reviews. People see this story fast…. Oh yeah, thanks WhenTheWorldEnded for pointing out my mistake. I forgot to add that it (the park) was empty at the moment and I forgot to add the point of view of Hermione. Oops. Oh well, I never really thought of that. :P **_

_**I was going to comment on my chapter but was too lazy to type more… I know I rushed the meeting, I really wanted to end the chapter because….I honestly don't know… I think in the story her only friends were books, though that could be from another fanfic…. I'm getting them mixed up….. I totally don't own Harry Potter, do I really have to add this every chapter? You guys know that I'm not J. K. Rowling. **_

_**(Dagnabbit! I did it again! I made a long A/n… sorry -_-) **_

"Hermione, dear, where were you? We were worried sick!" Jenna Granger told her daughter.

When they couldn't find Hermione anywhere, they were really worried. Dan kept on pacing and it made Jenna dizzy.

"Sorry Mum, I got lost in the park over at, umm, I don't know exactly," Hermione explained to her parents.

"Well, at least you're safe, though I think you should've known better than to go to the park without us," Dan told Hermione _**(I'm having a vocabulary shortage right now, I can't remember the words I'm trying to find. -_-) **_

"Sorry Mum, Dad. I'm going upstairs to my room."

James followed Hermione up the stairs. The Grangers didn't see him and therefore didn't talk to him. He was used to that. _**(from now on, I shall comment on my stories. Though it is annoying to change the bold/italics, it is worth it… though it might annoy you readers….)**_

Hermione was thinking about why she asked James for directions. She knew that she isn't allowed to talk to strangers… she decided to make a mental list.

One- She was lost

Two-She was panicking

Three-James was the only person that was at the park

Four- James has a nice atmosphere around him

Five-…

Now that she thought of it, she thought that James looked kind of….lonely and she suddenly had had an urge to cheer him up. She wondered why she can see James. He was a ghost after all. Ghosts aren't real, but yet James is real. Proof that only she can see him is her parents didn't take notice of him at all. She needed explanations. She closed the door behind her and faced James.

"James, why can only I can see you?"

James shrugged," I'm not sure myself. All I know is that no one can see me except you…." He trailed off.

Hermione nodded. She needed more answers.

"Why are you dead?"

"Good god, 'Mione! Your more serious than Sirius, and he's twenty years older than you! What happened to the five-year-old I met at the park?"

Hermione mumbled something inaudible. James put on a serious face.

"Voldemort killed my wife, somehow my son survived the attack. I don't think I'm really dead, I mean, you can see me. Anyway, he cast a Killing Curse at me first, and then went upstairs to kill my wife and son."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Wait, what's a _Killing Curse_?"

'well, I suppose I can tell her, I mean there aren't any punishments 'cause I'm dead and she's probably going to learn about the wizarding world when she's eleven. I can practically see magic waves around her!' James thought.

"Well, it's an Unforgivable curse that was illegal in the wizarding world….." James told Hermione everything he knew about the wizarding world.

_Magic _was _real?_

_**Hehe. I'm trying to make my chapters longer. I know, my stories are weird…. Well, some of the things in it yeah, even I don't understand them :P **_

_**Is this long enough for you guys? Imma try to make long chapters like this…. Uh oh. I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! Gotta go! Bye! *dashes out the door as fast as I can***_

_**Later at 2:54.…**_

_**Sorry, this was completed at 7:01 today and I was late so I didn't have time to post this on. :P thankfully, I wasn't late. Ugh! This is seriously becoming a habit, I keep on typing long A/n s n **_


End file.
